This invention relates to a collapsible support platform for use in gaining access to, for example, the underside of the dashboard in a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a support platform with easily collapsible legs that alternatively and relatively effortlessly lock in the supporting or collapsed state.
In the auto repair art, there have been platforms available for use in working under the dashboard of the auto. These platforms provide support to the repairman as he lays on his back and rests his head under the dash to look and reach upward and thus accomplish tasks from under the dash.
One such platform consists of a rigid board with a free, unsupported end that rests on the floor of the auto. The other end is supported by a single, fixed support leg resting on the ground outside the car doorway. Thus, the operator can lay down on the platform with his head resting on the free end under the dash and his legs resting on the ground outside of the car adjacent the supported end.
This single leg in this particular prior art platform is rigidly secured to the bottom of the platform table and is not collapsible. The rigid protruding leg makes transportation difficult and storage wasteful of space required to accommodate the protruding leg.
The single support leg of this prior art device is also a fairly heavy and bulky T-shaped tubular structure. The weight of this leg also significantly reduces ease of portability of the platform.
It is thus an object of the present invention to develop a more easily portable support platform. Another object to provide such a platform with a leg assembly that is easily collapsible with a single unlocking motion by an operator.
Yet a further object is to provide such a platform that automatically locks in both the collapsed and supporting positions. An additional object is to provide such a collapsible platform with relatively few moving parts and with the moving parts located in an area that reduces the chances of pinching an operator or the operator's clothing.
Another object is to provide a collapsible workman's platform having a necked-down, unsupported end for ease of positioning the unsupported end in a vehicle between a passenger's seat and an open door.
There are other objects and advantages of the present invention. They will become apparent as the specification proceeds.